Promise's Kept, Promise's Broken
by Gatomon47
Summary: Itachi makes a promise to his little brother and friend. Yet, the promises he makes he will never keep.ONESHOT


**Author's Notes: Ello all! -Waves- Heehee, this Fanfic was originally a RolePlay my friend Akatsukigirl17**

**And I did. We used Akatsukigirl17's made-up character Bara in this as well. Bara is also in the fanfic called 'Blood Red Rose' by Akatsukigirl17**

**One last thing, Itachi was played by both of us, and the way we play him is different, so his mood changes quickly throughout this Fanfic. XD.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Promise's Kept, Promise's Broken**

They stood before the young seven year old smiling evilly, holding kuni and other weapons in their hands. They stepped forward, and Sasuke ran. He ran down the street in the late night, not paying any attention to the direction he was going. He could hear the pounding of their feet behind him. Gaining. So close...able...to...touch him...

Sasuke slide around a corner and down a dark ally. He ran forward into the darkness until he was hit with the wall. With a cry of pain Sasuke fell backwards and onto the ground, only to look up at the faces of his followers. They seemed to be Genin and older then the young Uchiha.

"Well, well, finally caught you." One of the three said. "Now what to do with you?"

"L-leave me alone." Sasuke said quietly, standing up and backing up against the wall. "Please..."

"No. I think we won't leave you alone." The Genin said and moved forward, placing their hands on Sasuke's shoulders to keep him still while the third and leader proceeded to slash the kuni.

Sasuke screamed as the pain began and then knew no more.

Hours later, the young Uchiha lay still in the dark ally. Blood fell from his cuts and bruises marked his legs and arms. Tears fell from his eyes as he lay on his back looking up at the night sky. It was so late. His father and mother would be worried or even mad at him for being out this long. It wasn't his fault though.

He sat up slightly and attempted to stand. Once on his legs a wave of pain surged through his body and with a cry he fell forward and onto the ground again. "H-nn-nn...Help..." He whispered into the darkness. "Please...N-N-NiiSan...OtoSan...someone...help me."

As he lay there in pain, footsteps were heard coming to him. "Sasuke?!" A young girl ran over to him to see if the Uchiha was okay.

"...Hnn..." Sasuke only whimpered in response and otherwise did not move because of the pain.

The girl picked him up and held him so he was facing her. "What happened...?" Her long black hair fell in her pail face as she spoke. Her brown/red eyes were warm and gentle.

"...T-The-e-e-ey...attacked me." Sasuke whispered closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. "They chased me and attacked me."

"Oh...Sasuke...we have to take you home." She put him on her back and began to walk back.

He held on lightly as she carried him, leaning his head down against her shoulder.

She just smiled.

Soon enough they were at Sasuke's home. The door was opened so she stepped inside there home. "Hello...anybody home?" Bara said quietly.

The house was quiet but someone stepped out of a nearby room and looked at Bara. "Yes?" Asked the man, Sasuke and Itachi's father.

"Um...hello...I have Sasuke, with me." She turned around slightly so he could see Sasuke.

Sasuke's father folded his arms. "It's late where has he been?" He asked sounding stern. "He was supposed to be home hours ago."

Sasuke cringed at the sound in his father's voice and looked towards the floor.

"Well...Its not his fault...some older kids beat him up and..." Bara said shyly trying to stick up for Sasuke. She did not know why, but when she was around Itachi and Sasuke's father she could not speak up.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke upon hearing he had been hurt. "...Oh." He said quietly. "...Well here, can you please bring Sasuke to his room?" He asked Bara.

"Yes." She slowly walked past him and walked to Sasuke's room.

As Bara walked to there room Sasuke looked at Bara. "OtoSan is scary sometimes..." He whispered. "Does he scare you?"

"Um...a little." She said quietly, " But lets let that be our little secret, kay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

"Well...Sasuke, I guess I have to go." She said. She gently placed the little boy down on his bed.

" Ok..." He nodded lightly.

She turned around and walked out the door. Well she tried at least. When she got to the door she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Itachi.

Sasuke blinked and watched Bara. "...?" He moved his body slightly to see in front of Bara, and then smiled as he saw his brother. "...NiiSan..."

As soon as Bara saw Itachi she backed a few steps away. "I-Itachi...I'm so sorry." She said bowing like crazy. She was blushing too.

"It's okay." He said looking at her and then Sasuke.

Bara stopped bowing. "Eh heh."

Sasuke watched the two from his bed. He smiled lightly he knew Bara liked Itachi.

Itachi paid no mind to Bara. "What happened?" He asked looking at Sasuke.

"...Hnn..." Sasuke looked at the ground. "They chased me and attacked me..." He said quietly.

"Who did?"

"Three Genin..." Sasuke answered. He wasn't looking at Itachi.

"..." He looked at Sasuke for a few more minutes and then left. "Goodbye, Bara...See you in the morning, Sasuke."

"Bye..." Bara said blushing slightly.

Sasuke looked up and watched Itachi go. "..." He looked at Bara. "Are you going home now?" He asked.

"...Huh...oh sure." She was lost in thought for a moment.

"Ok..." Sasuke said, still watching her.

"Take care of yourself." She said as she left the room and began to walk down the hall.

Sasuke nodded and watched her go. He then stood and began to walk towards the hall but he was weak and stumbled falling to the ground with a thud. "Gah!!" He landed on his knees and hissed in pain. There were many cuts and bruises on his legs from where the Genin had attacked.

Hearing the 'thud' from the next room Itachi, who had been sitting on his bed stood and walked into Sasuke's room seeing his little brother on the floor.

Sasuke sat on the floor holding his knees, which were bleeding. "...Hnnnn-n-n...N-N-Nii-i-i-iSan." Sasuke whimpered quietly. "Everything hurts..."

Itachi knelt down next to Sasuke. "Everything will feel better once you rest." He said.

Sasuke looked at him. "..." Then stood but a wave of dizziness came over him and he swayed and passed out, falling forward. Itachi caught his little brother in his arms and picked the unconscious boy up.

Bara, who had heard the conversation from the hall, came into the room very quietly and stood next to Itachi. " Will he be okay?" She said quietly.

Itachi looked at Bara quickly, having not heard her come into the room. "I'm not sure." He answered, walking over and placing Sasuke on the bed. "

"I hope he is..." She said quietly walking to the bed.

Itachi looked at Bara. "I need help treating his wounds, will you help me?"

"..." She nodded, blushing slightly.

Itachi walked out of the room and came back moments later. He carried bandages and such. He and Bara began to clean and bandage the cuts Sasuke had on his body.

Once done Itachi leaned back and looked at Sasuke. "There he should be fine now." He sighed.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

Sasuke was still unconscious and Itachi seemed to be worried about him.

"...Itachi..."

"Hm?" Itachi looked over at Bara. "Yes?"

"Sasuke...I mean, he'll be fine."

Itachi nodded. "Hopefully he will be. Where did you find him, Bara?"

"In an ally." She said answering his question.

"Alone?" Itachi asked.

"Yes..."

"So he was alone." Itachi said. "Who would hurt such a young kid?" He asked.

"...I don't know...some very horrible ones." She said looking at the ground.

Itachi nodded. "...Well..." He spoke in a whisper, incase anyone other then Bara was listening. "They will _pay _for hurting Sasuke."

"...How...?"

"I'll _kill _them..."

"...I-Itachi...I know it was wrong of them and they should be punished, but...that's going a little to far..." She said now looking at him.

"..." Itachi was silent. He turned his head and looked down towards the floor.

"I should get going now." Bara said, standing. "...Um, bye Itachi." She headed for the doorway.

"Bara." Itachi spoke and lifted his head to look up at her. "It's late. Why don't you stay here tonight?" He offered. "There is an extra bedroom down the hall."

Bara nodded and smiled. "Ok, thank you Itachi."

Itachi nodded as well.

---

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all. He tried but each time he closed his eyes the nightmare that he had gone through earlier played out in his mind. He needed comfort and sat up in bed and crawled out, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt the wounds that were now bandaged up all over his body. He quietly tips toed from his room and down the hall, stopping by another room. He peered inside. This bedroom was usually not occupied. As he continued to watch he recognized the person.

"...Bara-San...you awake...?"

"Hn...?" She said sitting up in the bed she was laying in, "Something wrong...?"

Sasuke walked over to the bed and looked up at Bara. "...I...can't sleep..."

He said quietly.

"...If you want you can stay with me for the night..." She said kindly.

"..." Sasuke blinked up at her. "...Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

" I'm sure..." She said looking at him.

Quiet footsteps could be heard down the hall and a moment later Itachi was standing by the doorway. "..." He looked at Sasuke then to Bara. "...Why are you guys up?" He asked.

"Well..." Bara began, "Sasuke couldn't sleep, so I told him he could stay here for the night..."

"...Why can't you sleep, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Um..." Sasuke spoke quietly. "I keep...keep...keep having dreams about those...genin...that..." His voice trailed off as he began to cry.

As soon as Sasuke began to cry, Bara was by his side to comfort him. Much like a worried big sister.

As Sasuke sobbed quietly. Itachi frowned and turned leaving the room, muttering darkly. "I'll be back..."

"Um...okay..." Bara said watching him go.

Not to long after Itachi left, Bara decided to go after him. "Um...Sasuke...can you stay here by yourself for a bit?"

Sasuke looked up at Bara, tears still in his eyes. He nodded. "Yes...but where are you going?"

"To the...bathroom..."

"...Okay..." Sasuke said.

---

Itachi had walked into his room and over to a desk. He picked up his Hidden Leaf Village headband and reached for his sword as well, but stopped after a second thought and turned and left the room and walked down the hall out of the house.

He walked slowly down the dark quiet streets of the village, while tying his headband to his head.

"Your going after those kids aren't you...?" A voice asked from behind him.

Itachi stopped and turned, looking over at who had spoken.

"...Answer...me." She said between pants, from running.

"I won't touch them, Bara." Itachi stated and turned to begin walking once again.

" I don't believe you..."

"You may believe whatever you want to." Itachi said as he continued to walk.

"..." She just watched him walk away.

Itachi soon disappeared down another street, he continued down this street until he found the three Genin. He stopped before them.

The Genin looked at Itachi. "Hey what do you want?"

Itachi glared at the Genin. "You'll pay for what you did to my little brother." He said, activating the Sharingan in his eyes.

"..." The Genin watched.

The Sharingan changed in Itachi's eyes to that of a different symbol. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said quietly.

The Genin stared at Itachi's eyes and then suddenly collapsed to the ground in gasps of pain. Seeming satisfied, Itachi turned and began to walk away from the Genin, but was stopped by Bara.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them..."

"I never said that." Itachi said frowning. "I said I wouldn't touch them."

"That doesn't matter...they were in pain..."

Itachi looked away from Bara, the Mangekyou Sharingan now disappeared from his eyes and the normal Sharingan in its place. "...Forgive me Bara..." He spoke quietly as he turned and began to walk away saying nothing more to Bara.

After letting him walk away from her for a bit, Bara ran after Itachi, calling his name. "Itachi, wait!"

"...?" Itachi stopped and turned looking back at her.

She ran into him with a hug. "..."

Itachi stiffened. "..." He didn't expect her to /hug/ him.

"Why..." She said quietly.

"...Why what?" Itachi asked.

"Why...did you hurt them...it's not like you...not like the kind Itachi I know...not at all..." She said hugging him still, her face buried in his chest.

Itachi looked down at Bara. "...Forgive me Bara..." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...I was too...angry..."

"..." She did not look at him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lightly. "Lets go back home." He said.

Itachi let go of her and turned to walk back down the street the way they had come. Bara followed.

---

Itachi walked quietly back into the house, so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping parents who were in a room nearby. He pulled off his headband and walked down the hall...he didn't get very far. Sasuke tackled hugged him.

"NiiSan! Where have you been?!" Sasuke asked hugging his older brother tight around the waist.

Itachi nearly lost balance by the force Sasuke had come at him with. "..."

Bara stood quietly behind them.

He picked Sasuke up into his arms. "Shh, Ototo." Itachi whispered. "You don't want to wake OtoSan and OkaSan."

Sasuke nodded. "...Ok...where were you guys?" He whispered back.

Itachi walked into Sasuke's bedroom, he turned and motioned for Bara to follow, so they weren't in the hall and could talk louder.

"Where were you guys?' Sasuke asked again.

"...We were...It's nothing of importance, Sasuke..." Itachi answered.

Sasuke blinked up at him in confusion. "...Ok...wait! Were you two out on a date!?"

Bara blushed furiously.

Itachi frowned at Sasuke. "No." He said in an annoyed tone. As he spoke, his eyes flickered, the Sharingan changing and for only a moment, to something different then the normal sharingan. Sasuke gasped as he saw this and kicked Itachi's arm, causing the older of the two Uchiha to drop him to the ground.

"Gah! Sasuke!" Itachi glared.

"N-NiiSan!! Your eyes!!" Sasuke whimpered.

Sasuke was staring up at Itachi in fear. "Niisan what's wrong with your eyes! The Sharingan changed!!"

"There's nothing wrong with them...you must be tired."

Sasuke didn't look convinced. "..."

"Go to bed." Itachi was clearly not in the best of moods at the moment.

The younger sibling folded his arms stubbornly. "...Fine..." He turned and walked back over to bed and crawled into it.

---

The next morning Sasuke tip toed into Itachi's room and jumped onto the bed. "NIISAN!! TIME TO GET UP!!" He giggled.

"...Hn...?" Itachi said barely even waking up.

Sasuke sat atop Itachi's chest. "NiiSan...you awake?"

"...Go away..."

"No!" Sasuke began to pull the covers and blankets off Itachi.

" I said go away..."

"C'mon NiiSan..." Sasuke flopped down and lay next to his brother. He wondered if Itachi would /ever/ get up. He was bored and wanted to play, but he couldn't help keep thinking about Itachi's eyes the night before...they were...scary. He lifted his head and looked over at Itachi's sleeping figure. Apparently Itachi was not going to get up. Having become bored, Sasuke sat up and moved off the bed and out of the room. He walked down to Bara's room, wondering if she was up yet.

Sasuke walked into Bara's room... "Bara you up yet?" He asked happily.

"Hm...Itachi-kun..." Bara whispered in her sleep.

Sasuke only grinned and climbed up onto the bed to sit next to Bara. "...Bara..." He whispered in her ear. "Itachi wants you to wake up."

"...Hn...?" Bara opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake."

"Well I am now." Bara said yawning.

Sasuke looked up at Bara, his face suddenly serious. "Bara-San, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Last night...Itachi-NiiSan scared me..." Sasuke spoke quietly. "He wouldn't hurt me, would he?"

"No of course not." Bara said, watching the little boy. "He would never do that. Why do you think that?"

"...No reason...but...I..." Sasuke paused and looked down. "...I...he just scared me."

"Itachi wouldn't hurt you." Bara said, quietly, trying to comfort to boy.

From the doorway of the room, Itachi stood listening to the conversation. He had walked in to see where Sasuke had gone off too after he left him. "...Ototo..."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. "NiiSan..."

Bara looked up as well. "Itachi..."

The older Uchiha walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bara and Sasuke. "Ototo, why do you think I would hurt you?" He asked looking over at Sasuke.

"...Because, NiiSan, you...seemed different last night." The younger Uchiha answered.

"Sasuke." Itachi reached out and pulled his little brother into a hug. "I promise, I will not hurt you, " He paused and looked over at Bara, he reached out with his other hand and placed it on Bara's shoulder. " or, you, Bara. I wouldn't hurt either of you."

Sasuke smiled. "You promise?"

Bara blushed and looked away. "Yes, Itachi, do you promise?"

Itachi nodded. "I promise."

Funny...How promises can be so easily broken.

_Story Complete!_

**Author's Notes: Hn. That seemed like a crappy ending now that I read it over, but as Akatsukigirl17 said: **'So sad...true though...he hurt Sasuke mentally and Bara physically.' **I hope you enjoy! Please Review. -Waves and runs off-**


End file.
